


i give a little, you give a little

by nishtabel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Bottoming, M/M, sweet and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishtabel/pseuds/nishtabel
Summary: “I’m alright,” Dedue says, and Sylvain believes him. Dedue—doesn’t lie. Not like Sylvain. NottoSylvain. “I just…” A soft, loving smile curls at his lips. “Do you feel like this every time?”“What?” Sylvain asks. “Like—when you fuck me, you mean?”Sylvain and Dedue try something new.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	i give a little, you give a little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/gifts).



> this little fic is for [dani](twitter.com/danivonfemblem), who matched my donation to the louisville community bail fund! if you’d like a fic as well, please see my tweet [here](https://twitter.com/nishtabel/status/1266435506784665600?s=21).

Sylvain is two fingers deep when Dedue begins to shake.

Hesitant to keep going, Sylvain pauses, but leaves his fingers where they are. “Baby,” he murmurs, “baby, what’s wrong?”

Dedue groans, clenches around his fingers. His chest shudders with each breath. Sylvain is relieved to see that Dedue’s cock is still hard against his stomach—still wet, still flushed and hard and beautiful—but he’s never seen Dedue react like this. Slowly, he begins to pull out his fingers.

“Wait,” Dedue says, forearm thrown over his blushing face. “Leave them. Please. Just—give me a moment.”

Sylvain gives him a moment. After a long pause, Sylvain’s free hand rubbing what he hopes are soothing circles on Dedue’s left thigh, Sylvain says, “Are you okay?”

Dedue nods, a shaky, jerky movement. With visible effort, he moves his arm from his face, eyes seeking Sylvain’s. There are tears in his lashes, soft and beautiful, and Sylvain hates how it makes him feel, how the tenderness in that gaze makes him melt. The worry is still there, but it’s mixed with something delicate, something so fragile and new.

“I’m alright,” Dedue says, and Sylvain believes him. Dedue—doesn’t lie. Not like Sylvain. Not _to_ Sylvain. “I just…” A soft, loving smile curls at his lips. “Do you feel like this every time?”

“What?” Sylvain asks. “Like—when you fuck me, you mean?”

Dedue laughs, real and sweet, and his body clenches tight around Sylvain’s fingers. Sylvain feels his cock twitch against Dedue’s thigh, sticky and wet and traitorous. Love—because that’s what this is, isn’t it? love?—has never made him so hard before, so _desperate_ , but Dedue has a way of making things easy. Exciting. New.

“I’ve never been—penetrated, before,” Dedue says, and Sylvain knows that, but each time Dedue says it, it still makes his heart flutter. _I’m his first_ , Sylvain thinks, reverence and pride curling light in his chest. “I knew it would be overwhelming, but I didn’t think it would be like this.” Then, teasing: “I thought you only cried because of my monster cock.”

Sylvain colors. “Sounds weird when _you_ call it that,” he mutters.

Dedue sighs, and his body relaxes. He shifts against Sylvain’s body, where his fingers remained scissored in his hole. He smiles. “Thank you,” he says, and it’s such a loaded sentence that Sylvain’s mind reels. He hates it when Dedue calls it _making love_ , but that’s what this is: gentle, slow, sweet. Soft words and butterfly kisses and the velvet-hot press of Sylvain’s cock against Dedue’s most vulnerable place.

“You can keep going, you know,” says Dedue, and Sylvain pouts, sticks his tongue out.

“You tell me that _now_ ,” he says, but he obeys.

After the third finger, Dedue tells Sylvain he’s ready. He won’t beg, Sylvain knows, so this is as close as he’ll get: Dedue’s quiet grunts, the steady roll of his hips against Sylvain’s palm, the leaking twitch of his cock against his belly. Sylvain takes it for what it is, silently delighting in the honesty of Dedue’s body.

Sylvain enters Dedue with a labored moan, intent on being gentle even as his body screams at him to move harder, faster, deeper. He bows his head, sweat beading on his brow, and steadily begins to rock his hips.

Dedue _whines_ , a sound Sylvain has never heard him make. His back is arched, hands clutching desperately at the sheets on either side of his quivering body. “Syl _vain_ ,” he says, growls through clenched teeth. His thick cock drools precum between the flush of their stomachs. “You can— _ah_ —you can go faster, please.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sylvain murmurs, and he can’t tell if the tightness in his belly is more arousal or _awe_. “Baby, I’m gonna take care of you, just you watch—”

Dedue meets him thrust for thrust, powerful hips rolling hard against Sylvain’s. This isn’t fucking, but it could be; Sylvain’s traces the sharp V of Dedue’s groin, grips the red-iron brand of Dedue’s cock where it twitches between their bodies. This isn’t fucking, Sylvain knows, but—he pumps Dedue’s cock once, twice, growls his approval when Dedue’s rhythm begins to deteriorate. He fucks Dedue harder, makes his body struggle to push down against Sylvain’s cock spearing him open or the hand that teases his own cock.

“Just a little more, baby, come on,” Sylvain breathes, and Dedue gasps, mouth open and wet and kissed so swollen, so pink. “I know you can do it, just like this, baby—baby, come for me, please—”

The wild ripples of Dedue’s orgasm span his entire body, from the twitching of his fingers to the heaving of his chest, his belly. He milks Sylvain’s cock for all he’s worth, and Sylvain keeps fucking him—keeps fucking him through it, shuddering as his balls tighten and his legs shake and he comes, hard, inside of Dedue.

They breathe, and with a regretful sound, Sylvain pulls out. He spares a brief moment to admire his work—the gaping, fluttering pucker of Dedue’s hole, wet with lube and cum and sweat—before Dedue paws at him, strong arms pulling Sylvain up for a kiss.

Dedue licks once against the tired seam of Sylvain’s lips, a teasing gesture. Pulling back, he grins. “That was perfect,” he says, and nuzzles the sweat at Sylvain’s hairline. “You did so well for me.”

Sylvain hears himself wheeze, still not immune to Dedue praise. “How was that for making love?” He winks at Dedue, even though his voice is shy.

“Perfect,” Dedue says, pressing a kiss to Sylvain’s forehead. “You were perfect.”

Sylvain, for once, believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading! you can find me on twitter [@nishtabel](twitter.com/nishtabel).


End file.
